Annie and Finnick The Hunger Games FanFiction
by Howl-to-the-moon
Summary: "Annie…." I shake my, "I'm not letting you die." "Why? Finnick, I don't want to live so why pick me?" "If your brother wasn't the other male tribute would you still want to die?" "Of course not but that's the difference isn't it Finnick, for family things are different." Finnick creases his eyebrows in frustration; "I'm never giving up on you Annie Cresta, you mean too much!"
1. CHAPTER ONE: REAPING

**My Annie and Finnick Fan Fiction **

CHAPTER ONE: REAPING

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" Katniss had asked me, if only she knew.

"With secrets…" I replied, only once I realised the awkward silence did I add: "what about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" I saw Katniss squirm and hated her reaction. It's not fair. The Capitol influences everyone to see me differently even the face of rebellion. Even my Annie saw me differently…..

Years Earlier

Finnick  
I try to remember everything from 5 years ago what Mags did for me. I try to remember every reaping in the hope it'll help me do something right. Maybe this year I could bring home a victor. Suddenly I hate myself for the thought. _Yes Finnick, maybe this year you could bring home a desperate murderer for the Capitol to glorify, maybe the two of us could take about the tortures we face at night. _However despite not wanting to help a child kill other children I know I must help them, for district 4. It was harder when I was younger, since I won the games at only 14, at the age of 15 I had to train a 12 and 16 year old. I was completely out of my depth, I wanted to cry every time I saw Polly – the 12 year old – and Markus had difficultly taking orders from someone younger than him. Now I'm 19 I'm over the age of reaping, and since the Capitol has turned me into something I'm not people see me with more authority. I still dread the names being called and seeing their faces.

Annie

Everyone dreads this day. I'm no exception.

Finnick

Slowly the square begins to fill with children awaiting their destiny. I can barely look them in the eyes knowing the horrible future awaiting two of them. Skylanetta - the tributes escort to the games, and also my old escort – is screeching in the back ground; "What do you meeeeeaaaan it's not reaady!" She pipes her voice going up an octave from her usual soprano voice.

"Skylanetta, what's wrong?" I ask giving her a winning smile, she's still flustered but calming down under my influence.  
"They haven't gotten the girls reaping bowl ready! They are telling me I have to reap the boys first – but that's wrong everyone know it goes 'Ladies first' not boys." She tries to scowl only for her plastic face to let her down.

"Why not boy's first, in this day and era it shouldn't matter" I say gritting my teeth, how can she be bothered about a bowl of names and not the name she calls out?

Annie

This is taking longer than usual, are they trying to string out the nerves and frustrations. Is this another of the Capitol's games? See how long we can make 12 year olds wait to know their future without their parents before they cry? I frown and look disapprovingly at the peacekeeper, and anyone to do with the Capitol. No one notices me for a while, but I finally catch Finnick Odairs eyes. I shake my head at him, for him to look back in desperation. Finnick Odair confuses me. What is his angle? Here in 4 he appears normal. Apart from the string of girls who consistently trail him, but even around them he seems frustrated with their fascination, however in the Capitol, he looks like a Victor. The Capitol adores him for killings he made out of desperation to go home, to help his district. However when he goes to Capitol he's more than just a victor he's a _lover _ he is constantly seen with Capitol girls, looking as unhappy as ever. The Capitol tries to describe his look as 'brooding, a dark mysterious God' but it's as plain as day - he's unhappy.

Finally something happens as everyone turns to the stage. There Star or Sky or whatever lanetta is standing with ridiculous hair curling upwards like medusa, nails like talons and her skin dyed a light blue – Sky, She says;" Welcome District 4, it's me Skylanetta!" she gives a unknowingly sadistic laugh as she tries to get her mouth to move wider, against her plastic surgery. She has had whiskers implanted, as being cat like is a new Capitol trend.

"Now District 4, I'm afraid we've been put slightly behind our schedule so we don't have quite as much time for my opening speech" She frowns for us to smile with sheer delight, her 'speech' takes 45 minutes, but it's still better from her usual hour long talk about herself. We then listen to the seal of Capitol and the anthem – both of which I pay no attention too.

Finnnick

The female reaping bowl is still being filled, and I'm helping fill it. I hate them taking the scrolls of paper each girls signed for extra grain. One piece falls on the floor, and I see the name: Annie Cresta. I know for a fact Annie hasn't signed for extra grain her older brother wouldn't let her, saying this was her last year and there was no way he was taking the chance. Her name is in the bowl 7 times as she has just had her 18th Birthday. I want to put the odds in her favour, and empty the bowl of her name, however since that's impossible I take the tiny scroll of paper from the floor and before anyone can see I tuck it in my pocket. Now there are only 6 pieces of paper with her name on it. I feel the success of a small victory by defying the Capitol.

Annie

Why is Skylanetta still talking? She said it herself they were behind schedule, and yet she's still talking about her new skin. Just get to the reaping. Then I notice it there's only one bowl at the front. There's meant to be two one for girls one for boys.

"Now we shall get to our first reaping, now I know this is far from tradition but this is a new time and era so we shall start with the boys first" I frown this is defiantly not Skylanetta's idea she loves tradition and bores us to tears with it. I try to find Freddie my lovely little brother who still seems too young to be facing this. Freddie is now 16 but I still remember when he was 12, and the dread the entire family felt. Fred's always been youngest and it would tear us apart if he ever got reaped. When I get eye contact with him he smiles over.

Finnick

My stomach suddenly feels heavy as Skylenetta's hand goes into the bowl, who is it going to be?

"Fredrick Cresta! Congratulations Fredrick, please come to the stage now so we can all give you a merry round of applause!" Skylanetta gleams as I see the boy in the audience's face burn with shock. However Fredrick's stage is stolen by a commotion in the audience. Cresta! It suddenly clicks Fredrick's Annie's little brother. I see Annie in the audience then she's gone. I stretch to my tip toes to see she's on the floor! What's happened? I rush off the stage unaware of what I'm doing to go see if she's okay.

Annie

No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

Finnick

"Is she okay? What's happened?" Oh no please don't do this Annie! I silently plead; the games love this stuff she almost guaranteeing herself a place next to her brother.

"Annie!" I shake her, and see this is not going to be enough, so I pull her against me; "Annie pull yourself together now! The Capitol will love this and you will get reaped if you don't calm down" confusedly she looks up at me. She's still shaking but she stands. I already feel like it's too late. I have to remember she doesn't know this, she doesn't know the capitol sometimes rig the reaping's to add drama; she doesn't know Skylenetta has an ear piece in her ear just in case of such an event.

"My, my, my, what drama!" Skylanetta beams, "Now let's move on to the ladies." Dramatically she swirls her hand around the bowl while I silently pray for the girl with green eyes.

"Annie Cresta! It seems the odds are in your family's favour" realisation dawns on Annie's face she finally understands what I was trying to tell her.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: A VOLUNTEER

CHAPTER TWO A VOLUNTEER

Annie

I'm already on the stage yet I can't remember taking the steps. Everything feels like a dreary haze. I'm going into the games. There's no getting out of it. My brother is going into the games. He can't go into the games. I won't let him.

I blink at the microphone shoved in my face by Sky-what-ever-the-hell-she-goes-by. The crowds absolutely silent as I feel the reality of the situation dawn on me….

Finnick

She's losing it. Annie's beautiful eyes are filling up and her bottom lips shaking, she can't do this she needs to be strong. What can I do? I must make a diversion but there's nothing…. Volunteers!

"Skylanetta, I think you've forgotten asking for a volunteer" I say jokingly. Everyone in 4 knows Volunteers are a joke, it'll never happen no matter how much I hope for one I'm stuck mentoring green eyes and co. However it buys Annie time to calm herself down.

Annie

This is it. I volunteer!

"I volunteer" I gleam, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Finnick

Is she losing it?

Annie

"But dear, you can't volunteer. You've been chosen" Gosh how stupid is Sky! Finnick seems to have finally gotten what I'm going on about

"For her brother, she wants to volunteer for her brother" he explains.

"Well? Can't I?" I ask doubt starting to creep in. I was so certain I could do this, certain I could save him.

"Ahaahahahahahaaaa! My golly! That is the funniest thing I've heard in weeks. Well round of applause of your very own comedian from district 4, Annie Cresta! Hahaha thinking you a tribute could volunteer for a fellow tribute – hilarious"

It takes everything I have not to punch Sky-stupid-capitol-name.

Finnick

No one in the crowd laughs at Annie's 'joke' they all know better. I glare at Skylanetta hoping if I bore my eyes into her long enough she might just go, disappear, vanish. She doesn't.

Annie

Humiliations flashes across my face this is it, he's gone, my baby brother. I can't see or hear everything's going.

"Annie!?" Suddenly I feel alone, it's strangely peaceful, like there isn't a crowd of people just happy to see they/their children didn't get picked. "Annie" says the angelic voice again; I lean to the voice in this dreamland. The voice seems to wrap itself around me as I shudder for my poor baby brother.

Finnick

"So, District 4 anyone else feel like giving the games ago? Huh?" says Skylanetta.

I keep my arms around Annie's shaking figure, I'm keeping her upright but her closed eyes show how gone she really is.

"I volunteer." I say, Skylanetta and the audience's eyes turn to saucers.

"I, Finnick Odair, volunteer to play in the 70th Annual Hunger Games in replacement of…." I suddenly go blank what would Annie want? I can hear her murmuring "No, no, no, my poor baby…. Poor Freddie"

"In replacement of Fredrick Cresta"

"Finnick, honey, daaaaaaaaaaaaarliing. You are a Victor. You can't volunteer that would be preposterous."

"No I want to volunteer. I want to go into the games again!" I then turn and scream to the audience; "I VOLUNTEER"

Annie

I feel lost when I open my eyes to the loud noise the angelic voice has become. It's Finnick? And he's shouting at the audience, what have I missed. "I volunteer!" He shouts and I realise what he is doing, the sacrifice he's making for my little brother. I take back everything I've ever thought about Finnick Odair being a capitol's creation, Finnick Odair, is good.

"Please" I ask, my eyes dripping with tears for Freddie, "Please Finnick would win, district 4 would have a victor, please"

Finnick

It's no use. Since the rebellion the Capitol has always kept a 10 second delay on live news streams, as soon as I volunteered, the camera's pulled away. No one will see this; all panem will see is a devastated girl and her brother get reaped, and me just standing there saying nothing. I see the cover coming before it falls, the massive piece of fabric cascades down covering the stage, it's the end of the show.

Annie

The peacekeepers appear out of nowhere. I expect Finnick to fight, to say no, but when two of them go to drag him of the stage all he does is shake them off then follow. The fights gone out of him.

Finnick

Annie's green eyes look at me like a confused puppy, "They won't see it Annie. Capitol, Panem, they won't see it the TV cut. I'm sorry"

Annie

Finnick's eyes look watery and it's weird to see him show emotion, I'm paralysed with fear, and barely manage to nod back at him. What's left for me and Fred now? I look at Freddie who's been silent the entire time, he looks right through me.

"Freddie," I pull Freddie to me and wrap my arms around him rocking him back and forth like I would for a baby. "You'll win Freddie, you've got to" I say looking into his eyes trying to drill it into him, make sure he knows he is not allowed to sacrifice himself for me, that he is to be the victor of the 70th Annual hunger games.

"Annie, don't play games with me" Freddie stares blankly at me and then shoves me away.

Finnick

I must have really hit a new low Dr. Aurelius, a doctor from Capitol who focuses on mental health was put on the phone to me; apparently my volunteering didn't go unnoticed by the gamemakers. Now I'm just waiting in room in the Justice building whilst the gamemakers talk about my sanity. The door opens, and I inwardly groan, who it is now.

"What trouble have you gotten me in? Huh?"

"Mags! " I rush off my seat to hug her, Mags is the only family I have. After my games I refused some of the things Capitol wanted me to do….. My parents then disappeared. I know better now, when the Capitol wants me to do something I do it, I can't lose anyone else, even if it's just a stranger in district 4, they are threatening. Children are precious; I'm not letting the Capitol take yet another life because of my reluctance. I'll get the Capitol back one day, tell everyone what they made me do.

"So Finny, What are we going to do? You know they aren't very happy with you, you made a big commotion, especially volunteering for a girl's brother, a LOT of rumours are a going around. I know you didn't volunteer for the fun of the games so why?"

I'm speechless - I don't know why I volunteered, "I guess…. Because….. Well…."

"You don't need to tell me," she winks, "Annie is a very pretty girl!"

"No Mags, I didn't do it because Annie's pretty, I did it because she wasn't just chosen from the reaping bowl she was chosen purely for Capitol's entertainment. It's like if I were to have children they would be guaranteed a place in the games, just so the Capitol can laugh and say, 'ha ha the odds in the Odair family aren't good, and now they're doing that to the Cresta's simply because Annie reacted to her brothers misfortune."

"Of course I know that Finny, but that's what comes with being a tribute, we know how controlling the Capitol are, that they choose tributes, I have my suspicions you were chosen for your looks."

I roll my eyes when she mentions my looks, it's almost an old joke between us, and Mags is the only one who knows what the Capitol makes me do. She also knows a majority of the secrets they pay with. Apart from one, I'm saving that one for the day I can bring down Capitol.

"Look Finny, they want me to mentor Annie and Fredrick, they don't think you can handle it" for the first time Mags smile fades.

"No."

"I'm not sure it's a choice…"

"No Mags I'm their mentor and I'm mentoring, I won't crack I know the Capitol are just worried I'll tell everyone their secrets, but I won't I need to help Annie… and Fred."

"Then you will, Finnick, I'm not going to stop you, but promise you'll be more professional, and don't get too attached to Annie, it's rare for a tribute to live."

Annie

He just walks away and leaves me. I'm alone, he doesn't belief I want to save him. He thinks it's an act that I'll pretend then get in the arena and kill him. My own brother doesn't know me.

Finnick

I leave Mags, feeling odd. I normally leave Mags on a high, her visits are usually happy; she's a joyful distraction, and the only person who can get me away from sitting in a dark room tying knots. However today all I can think of are her last words; 'it's rare for a tribute to live.' I'm so distracted I nearly miss her; I'm close to stepping on her. Annie's hutched over sobbing.

"Annie?"

"Hmm" she looks up, not even hiding her red eyes; "Finnick" she says wearily.

"Hey, what's happened, well what's gotten worse?" I ask sliding down the wall to sit next to her, when I notice she's shivering I take off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"Everything. Freddie, he, he just, he doesn't belief me. I, I don't want to win, I want Freddie to win, but he thinks…, gahh he, he thinks I'm lying, that I'll kill, kill him, in the arena"

I suddenly hate Fredrick Cresta, for being the case of Annie's pain. But no I can't do that, I'm his mentor 'don't get too attached to Annie, it's rare for a tribute to live.'

"I know I shouldn't cry over it but, it's like he doesn't even know me"

"Shh Annie, its okay you just need to calm down" I say rubbing circles in her back.

"At least I don't have to worry about him not seeing me as a contender, if it comes to just the two of us I know he'll kill me" she says as though it's a good thing, "In fact I should let him think I'm lying, it'll give him more strength, you know will power to win, to beat me?"

"Annie…." I shake my head 'don't get too attached' "I'm not letting you die."


	3. CHAPTER THREE: FRIENDS

CHAPTER THREE: FRIENDS

"What do you mean you 'won't let me die'?" Annie looks up, she suddenly looks older and a lot stronger, maybe it will be easier for her to win the games, and she looks so defiant!

"I'll help you in the games Annie, with enough sponsors, training, and a good interview it'll be easy"

"Did you not hear any of what I just said?" She asks frowning; "I don't want to win. I want Freddie to win. Or do you think I'm lying too?" She suddenly stands, and glares at me.

"Annie I, I didn't say that, I don't think your lying."

"Then don't help me. I don't want your help I just want to go into the games, die as painlessly as possible and for my brother to win. You need to make him win, I know you can Finnick, people love you, make them love my brother."

"Annie I don't want to give up on you" I'm aware I'm embarrassing myself; my voice has gone husky in my attempt to keep my eyes from watering. I don't know why, but I can't let Annie die, she feels like family.

"I want you to." She says lifting her chin, she turns around and walks away from me. When she's gone a single tear rolls down my cheek as I think of my family, previous tributes, I've seen too much death and I'm not going to let Annie throw her life away.

Annie

As I walk away I begin to feel guilty. He was only trying to help me, but I suppose he had to know not to help me. Still I turn back; "Finnick" he looks up and quickly wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. Was he crying? He can't have been, but then I think back to earlier today his eyes had been watery…. He slowly walks over and I go to meet him in the middle.

"Finnick, I just wanted to say thank you, you know for earlier."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for volunteering for Freddie, I'll always be indebted to you for that"

"Oh that, it was nothing Annie"

"Still, thank you" I turn away before he can say anymore, I don't want to start the whole give living a chance thing with him anymore.

"Wait Annie, why aren't you with Skylanetta, you should be saying your goodbyes now"

Oh. My goodbyes, I'd forgotten. "I guess Freddie went with her, and well…"

"They just left you?" he asks, I hear the annoyance in his voice, it better be at Sky and not Freddie.

"Sky left me" I quip

"Sky?" he asks smiling.

"Yes I can't be bothered to remember the stupid Capitol bit so it's Sky, besides the Capitol has years to find something else to annoy her with, whereas me… well if I find something to annoy her with I'd better grab it." I see Finnick look down when I mention time left, but when he looks up he's making an amused smile, I'm not sure how much of it's to benefit me or him.

"Well we better get you to 'Sky' pretty quick then or we're going to be too late"

Finnick grabs my hand, to run with him. At first I don't want to take it but then I do, not many girls can say they've held hands with Finnick Odair. We're both pretty fast, Finnick has a large pace and I keep up with no problems, he seems shocked at first when I'm going faster than him.

Finnick

"Whoa Annie, your fast!" I say, nearly out of breath. I know Annie doesn't want to win but she will. I'll do everything I can to help the girl with green eyes, even if it means saving her from herself. Her speed is a massive bonus, and I'm certain she can swim coming from 4, hopefully she's good with a trident too!

"Don't act so shocked" she laughs, "fastest in my year" she grins. I can't help but feed of Annie's energy, she's oddly happy for today, so when I smile back it's my first genuine smile for years. I don't want to let go of Annie's hand, it's the first human contact I've had –apart from with mags- that has been sweet, and comforting. I turn and lead her into the justice building, we get to the entrance foyer when we see Sky.

"Tut, tut, tut, Annie Cresta, do you realise that we are on a schedule! There is no time for you to say good bye now, even though you didn't want to." Sky shakes her head.

"She does want to, and she is saying goodbye"

"That's not what she told little Fredrick here, apparently she has no interest in saying goodbye since she's so certain of winning" Sky says looking disgusted with Annie. I see Annie's face crumble.

"I didn't say that I have no interest in…" she doesn't finish her sentence and I guess it's for her brother's benefit.

"Look just let her say goodbye." I pressure, and then I see big shoulders hovering in the background, I grab Annie's hands again and pull her to where I see her brother.

Annie

"Chris!" I jump into his arms at once. Chris! I'm so pleased to see him; I'm much closer to Chris than Freddie. I guess I didn't know Freddie as well as I thought I did, but only because Freddie's the baby of the house. He'd stay and help mother, while Chris and I try our best to get the better deal at the market. Chris and I even did our best at making money; we try and teach swimming lessons. I'm closest to Chris out of all my family. My father past away while I was very young, Mothers odd. She isn't Motherly or caring; I guess that's why Fred's acting like this.

"Annie, I want you to listen to me, okay listen, don't do it. Don't give up on yourself for Freddie. I know you're planning to, but Freddie's not loyal. Don't make an alliance with him; he'll stab you in the back." Chris whispers in my ear. I frown at him, how could he ask me to do such a thing. Freddie may be acting like Mother, but I remember the day he was born. He's not bad at heart not really. Still as I think this I try to remember a recent happy memory with Freddie and come up blank. I only remember stuff from when he was a baby.

"Goodbye Chris" I whisper starting to cry; "I'll really miss you"

"No Annie don't do it" he roars, "Don't do this to me! You could win! You know, don't throw your life away for someone unforgiving." Chris makes no effort to lower his voice and Freddie hears the entire thing, he rolls his eyes and states loudly; "What an act she's putting on"

Chris starts shouting and ends up getting pulled away by peacekeepers, Finnick assures me they won't hurt him, that this happens all the time with tributes and they'll just escort him out of the building, but it's still difficult to watch.

"So Sky, what's next?" I ask dryly.

"My names Skylanetta."

"You didn't answer my question" I insist, I hate Sky. She didn't even let me talk properly to my brother.

"We're boarding the trains." She then stomps away, Freddie is quick to follow.

"I like your older brother" Finnick smiles at me.

I can't help but frown at him, Finnick Odair is not what I'd expected him to be.

"What Annie?"

"You" I smile, "Your nothing like I'd expected you to be"

"What exactly did you expect? Ugly?" He smirks posing at me and I giggle as he pokes my ribs.

"No," I roll my eyes, "I'd expected you to be arrogant and to not modest at all, you sort of proved my last point wrong though," I smile, "I'd expected not to like you"

"But you do like me?" He asks concerned,

"Yes"

"Good! What's not to like?" He jokes

"Well…" I start, for him to poke me again.

I've only known Finnick for a few hours but he feels like a friend, which is nice. I could do with a friend here. I'm thankful he gets that I don't want to win. At least I think he does, he hasn't brought it up again, so I'm hoping that's a good sign.

"Why have they stopped walking?" I ask when I see Fred and Sky in front.

"We're about to get on the train and the press will be there, so we need to prepare you both."

"No you need to prepare Fred" I correct.

Finnick

Oh no, this is going to be difficult.

"Maybe I should prepare you too, you know just in case?"

"No."

"Okay then do it, to annoy Freddie, if he's annoyed he might be better, you know give him fuel" it's a long shot, Fredrick already looks like he could kill Annie and the games haven't started.

"He doesn't need fuel! Finnick, we've talked about this I don't want your help. I don't want to win, I don't want sponsors" Wow Annie has a bit of a temper, she crosses her arms and turns away from me, scowling. 'Sky' and Fred are starting to catch up.

"Please Annie" I ask, she rolls her eyes at me. I've lost. But it's not too late; often tributes don't get off to a good start and win! Well maybe not often but sometimes.

Annie

When Fredrick gets here I turn back to Finnick, I want to make sure Fred gets the best advice he can.

"Okay, what do I do?" he grunts. I'm starting to dislike this Freddie. But then again who was the other Freddie, I only really knew him as a child. Maybe this is what he's always like and I was just oblivious to it, since I've always been busy trying to get money with Chris. Never mind, whatever Freddie's like he still has to win, I won't kill my own family, nor let them die.

Finnick frowns. I know he doesn't like Freddie. It's obvious. Maybe I can get him to tell him a little more? If I let him think I'd changed my mind I get the feeling he'd help more, tell me everything to do. Then Freddie could just do what I've been told and I'll ignore it.

"What do I do Finnick?" I ask he turns in complete shock to me; he raises his eyebrows in question have you changed your mind? I nod. I feel so guilty when he smiles ecstatically at me.

"So?" I prompt

"Okay Annie, you're going to go last"

"No she isn't. You like Annie more so you've given her the better place I want it."

"Have it" I say scowling, Finnick is right about one thing, the more angry Freddie is the better he'll perform.

I frown when Finnick smiles, did he know that would happen? Have I got the better place still?

"Okay Annie and Fredrick, this you can both do, keep your shoulders back and chin up. Fredrick I want you to walk as confidently as possible, and look smug. Wave to the crowd, if they blow kisses catch them okay?"

"Done" he grunts

"And Annie, when you walk, try to keep your hips in balance with your shoulders at all times, it'll make you look confident and also make your hips sway attracting guys." I blush at this, for Finnick to frown "Also don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Blush under the slightest bit of attention. Okay both of you smile, Fred – smugly, Annie – sweetly, but smirking. Also keep your eyes wide open Annie, everyone wants to see those emeralds." Again I blush at this. Fred frowns as well, his eyes are green too, but not quite as green as mine, sometimes his look slightly grey.

Sky walks first then I go, I decide to slouch the entire way, not bothering to look at the crowd or even acknowledge them. A buzz of confusion sways around the crowd and cameras flash.

Finnick

She lied to me. But it's not working the way she wanted it to. I grin as cameras flash at the unforgiving girl from 4. She looks strong, independent and determent. I know she's determent for her brother to win, but the Capitol don't when they see this they'll think they have a victor on their hands. Fredrick walks second – always the worst place to go, the crowds attentions already bought by whoever went first. He does everything I told him too, but the crowds preoccupied checking how good their photo of Annie was. When I walk the camera's flash again and I stop just in front of the step onto the train; "District 4 should expect a victor this year" I announce, for journalists to scribble down.

Annie

Freddie smiles at me. "You slouched!"

"Yes Freddie…. I told you I want you to win." I tell him. Suddenly he pulls me into a hug but I can't help but squirm. That's when it hits me. I don't trust him. Not after earlier. He stopped me saying goodbye to my family, I shrug out of the hug and walk away. I spend the rest of the day traveling the train; I have no idea where my room is, so I look in various different rooms in search of it. I don't really want to find it though, I feel like once I get a room from the Capitol I really will have left home.

Finnick

I hate Fredrick Cresta.

"So I'm happy with Annie now, I mean she totally messed things up for herself getting on the train" he laughs. I glare back at him, he has no idea how much of the opposite effect it had.

"But anyway Annie can go back to being my slave."

"Your what?" I ask, not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

"My slave, she loves me, just because I'm the baby of the family she's constantly helping me. Ha, all I have to do is act helpless."

"You are not doing that in the arena. In the arena I want you to stay away from your sister" I growl

"Why? Will it help me? You know she's willing to die for me."

"Yeah Fred it'll help you," I huff and then walk out.

Where is Annie? I'm desperate to see her, tell her how much of an idiot her brother is. The next time I see her emerald eyes is at dinner. She looks down the entire time, and says nothing. After dinner Sky ushers us all in to watch the recap. I make sure I have Annie next to me, away from her waste of space brother. As we watch I see Annie's eyes widen as she sees some of the tributes. "Too much weight, that one, he probably doesn't know how to handle himself." I commentate bring down every tribute. Finally we get to 4. They show the reapings, apart from the end which they blame on a technical difficulty. All it shows, is Fredrick getting reaped, Annie reaction which one of the commentators joked was out of jealousy, then Annie herself get reaped and walk up in a haze of shock with eyes watering, the same commentator joked about tears of joy. No one seems to notice Fred.

Then the tributes are shown getting on the trains. I turn the volume up for this.

"And here we have district 4, Annie Cresta, now Annie didn't get off to the best start at her reaping. There are a few rumours going around for why she reacted with tears, and I think it was first of all jealousy, for her brother getting picked. Then second of all happiness and anger. As here we have her boarding the trains, and I get the feeling Annie does not want her brother in the games with her. See how unforgiving she looks. She pays no attention to the press showing absolute confidence in herself, she doesn't think she needs their approval to do well. Annie Cresta is certainly one to look out for. Her brother is a little less self-assured waving out to the press pleading for their approval. Maybe Annie Cresta is the victor, mentor Finnick Odair was talking about?"

Freddie goes mad. "Was that your plan then? Huh! Good big sister you are!" He hands are balled into fists and he's towering over Annie, I pull him back away from her.

"And you! You're just a womaniser, Annie he doesn't really like you, and he just thinks he's got a shot at getting together with you"

"Fredrick go away now I don't want you to make any more contact with your sister you are being trained separately go to bed now." Sky says, being the voice of authority.

Annie

Once Fred's gone Sky decides she needs her 'beauty sleep'. It's just me and Finnick.

"We need to talk" I can feel the weight in his words.

"I'm not letting you die" Finnick said seriously.

"Why? I don't understand Finnick, I don't want to live so why pick me?"

"If your brother wasn't the other male tribute would you still want to die?"

"Of course I wouldn't but that's the difference isn't it Finnick, for family things are different. Even for Freddie."

Finnick creases his eyebrows in frustration; "I'm never giving up on you Annie Cresta, you mean to much"

"No Freddie means too much!"

"Okay let's think about this, you compromise?" He smiles charmingly

"Compromise on my brother's life? Sure let's do that" I reply sarcastically.

"No Annie, look, say you do your best in the interview, training e.c.t, and I promise I'll give your brother every sponsor? Because think of it this way Annie, if your brother dies and you die too just because you didn't bother to train, then your mother and brother will have lost 2 children and 2 siblings." Finnick stares at me, challenging me to find fault. I stare back for a long time trying.

"Okay."

"Really? And if your brother dies I can give you all the sponsors." Finnick smiles, at this as I wince.

"Sorry that was insensitive"

"I understand that you think my brothers an idiot, he is. But I remember him as a baby. I can't let him die"

"You should sleep" Finnick nudges me, it's like something Chris would do.

"Can't we talk for a little longer?" I ask stifling a yawn. He smiles at me.

"Sure, I can't sleep at night anyway" he says it lightly but I can tell there's more truth to the words, "Why?" I blush as I realise he might not want me knowing; "You don't have to say…"

"I don't mind you knowing, nightmares."

I'm about to ask why, but I realise it's a stupid question.

"Do you think I'll have nightmares too?" I ask instead,

"Yes. When you get out of the games, you'll do everything you can to distract yourself, and at night the distractions are gone."

"How are you so certain I'll get out?"

"I can see it." I scrunch my nose up at this. He runs his finger down it smoothing the creases making me smile.

Finnick

Annie will win. I'll make sure of it. I can't lose the girl with emerald eyes.

"Annie"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about yourself"

"What's there to tell?" she asks, "I'm really not that interesting"

"I highly doubt that" I say to which she giggles. I don't think I've ever met someone who giggles above the age of 3 before.

"I'm sure you do" she says jokingly, "What can I tell Finnick Odair, that's interesting? I mean seriously you've been through a hunger games, go to Capitol every year. Goodness knows how much stuff you've seen or learnt?" If only she knew, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years, secrets, they pay with secrets.

"No Annie, tell me something normal, like your favourite colour"

"Blue. What about you?"

"Green, like emeralds, why blue" After I say this I realise my favourite colours never been green. It was always red.

"Blue's like home, like the ocean. Why Green?" No! Don't ask me why green!

"I guess it's because I saw your eyes" I say flirtatiously hoping she'll take the joke and leave it there, I'm thankful when she laughs.

"What's Capitol like?"

"You'll see in a few days"

"I want to prepare myself"

"It's insane. You'll hate it. I do. Basically it's full of millions of 'Sky's"

"Oh dear lord save me now!" She giggles.

"What do you like doing Annie?"

"I don't know Finnick, I don't have free time to enjoy something, I do like swimming, Chris and I do a swimming school on Sundays for little kids. I sometimes work as Life guard. But that's only when the peacekeeper can't be bothered and pays me to take his shift."

"What apart from swimming? I like to write." I confide

"I like drawing." She says slowly, as if not entirely sure she wants to tell me.

"Draw me" I smile.

"No" she blushes, "I'm not that good, I'll muck it up!" she laughs.

Annie

How did I end up drawing Finnick Odair? At first I just drew a circle, two dots for eyes and a smile, but he threw it back at me laughing. So now, he's sitting throwing different poses making me laugh,

"Stop it" I say gesturing to his newest pose showing off his body, he smirks, and purrs back; "Why do you find it distracting?"

"Hahaha, Oh I won't draw you if you don't sit still." I pout

"Fine" he says sitting still again, we talk the entire time I draw.

I try to catch the light and darkness in Finnick's eyes but it's impossible. For one minute they look alive, light and happy, and then they'll look like they've been through tortures. I manage to get them a confusion of both. However it's impossible to capture his beauty. His hair wisps up the page, showing the golden bronze crown. I don't want to give it to Finnick, it's not done his beauty justice.

I wince as I look up at him, "Do I look that bad in real life?" he jokes,

"The opposite," I smile, "this hasn't done you much justice"

"Ha" he smiles, as he goes to take it, I pull it closer to me. Reluctantly I pass it over.

"Wow, Annie… this is… just wow"

Finnick

It's clearly me, but I look different to how I normally look when I look in the mirror, my eyes aren't hollow, I look happy. It's the Annie effect. She brings out the best in me. My eyes are happy, although there's still a tiny remainder of the sadness Capitol have inflicted.

"Can I keep it?"

"If you really want to stare at yourself," she jokes, "although a mirror might be better, mines not very accurate"

"Annie I look happy" Annie frowns at this, but I get the feeling she gets it. She knows what I mean. I feel like me and Annie share a moment for a second, it was relieving like shedding one of the secrets. We silently sit on the seats and watch the fire burn out. Annie's head gradually falls onto my shoulder and she falls asleep. I ask an Avox for a blanket, hating myself for asking anything off them, I usually avoid asking for their assistance at all times, but for Annie…. I wrap the blanket around her and pull her legs up onto the sofa where she lays with her head on my knees. For the entire night I just stroke her hair.

Annie

I wake up the next morning to find myself on a sofa, I almost scream when I turn and see the body next to me. Finnick. I've used his arm as a pillow for the majority of the night. I blush as I remember settling on his shoulder, he must of drifted off at some point too. I feel him shuffle next to me and go still. If I pretend I'm still asleep he might not notice me.

"Hmm" Finnick sways around to see me, "Annie" I can hear the smile in his voice, he softly moves a bit of hair out of my eyes. "Annie" he whispers again and gently shoves my shoulder. "Finnick?" I say as though I've only woken.

"Annie, we fell asleep, we should probably go before the others see us, you know people talk" I blush immediately at what he's saying.

"Yes, umm…. I don't know where my room is" Finnick laughs gently and rolls his eyes.

"Well your room will be locked now, so you'd better come to mine and freshen up"

"When will it open?"

"Around 8, it's 7 now"

When we get back to Finnick's room, he hands me over one of his tops, which I go to the bath room and pull on taking off all of my fancy reaping clothes, it looks like a dress on me. I borrow one of his belts and tie it around my waste and it looks perfect. No one would ever know it's a man's top. I wear it back to my room where I muck my bed around a little to make it appear slept in, then change to trousers and a top. I don't give Finnick back his top straight away though. It smells like him and I get some comfort from it. I hide it under my mattress.


End file.
